


Cat & Cat

by TheBlackFlamingo101



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Cat Ears, Cat/Human Hybrids, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Rough Sex, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-11 11:20:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 21,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5624932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBlackFlamingo101/pseuds/TheBlackFlamingo101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Akihito is an unloved lone neko on the streets. But when his heat cycle begins, he finds himself in the hands of an unexpected savior.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Rain

**Author's Note:**

> So this is one of my few Neko pieces that was also originally published on FFNET. It's complete so I will be uploading all the chapters over the next few days.  
> Thanks for reading! Hope to hear from you guys!

Rain water poured through rusty drain pipes as the gray sky emptied its clinging moisture. The city was dark and dank all through the day, and became especially harrowing when twilight approached. More cautious people and hybrids found their way indoors. One could freeze out in this weather.

But there was one who braved the weather, despite the fact that he really had no choice in the matter. Between two brick buildings in an alley, a small figure lingered. He was perched on top of a dumpster underneath a spidery fire escape that offered little shelter from the cold and rain.

Despite this, the nineteen-year-old neko stayed there, hour upon hour until he was soaked to the bone. Akihito’s blue cat eyes shifted towards the smoke-colored sky. Shivers coursed down his spine, but it was not because of the cold. Even with the temperature so low, sweat beaded on his forehead and he felt unbearably hot. He huddled closer to the wall, his hood hiding his ears and face, and he hoped, hid his scent.

Akihito felt another wave of anger and despair crash over him, and he gritted his teeth, pulling his knees up to his chest and resting his forehead on them. The movement stirred the position of his long tail stuffed inside his tatty coat. He fingered the grimy medium length fluff, all the while gazing at the shocking black tip that contrasted with tabby striped fur. His expression sunk deeper into hopelessness and he tucked his tail back into his coat.

He lifted his paw to clutch the side of his face, his flesh brushing against the collar around his neck. It was white with three large red dots on the front, indicating him as a foster, and an aggressive hybrid. Akihito hated it. He had had his share of trouble now and then, but being labeled dangerous had always made him angry, even reckless at times. He wasn’t wearing this collar because of anything he had done, but because of his breeding. Akihito was a Takaba, a neko breed that had been deemed incorrigible and hard to tame. The lines were dying out now as the breeders never made much money off them. They worked with cuter, more congenial nekos who loved to please.

It was also the reason Akihito, who was more than old enough to be legally adopted, was still in foster care. Not that they did much “caring” anyways, which was why he was sitting out in the freezing rain.

A low hiss escaped him as his sweating flesh rubbed against his clothes uncomfortably. He was so very hot, but he couldn’t risk taking off his coat. Akihito was beginning to start his heat, and he knew rain or no rain, his scent would set off every neko within five blocks. Still, it was better than being back at his foster owners and their nekos, who would undoubtedly take advantage of him in his state. One had even tried last night and jumped Akihito in his sleep, but had underestimated him. Akihito had practically bitten his human ear off in terror and anger, which had earned him a night in the pen in the basement for an unprovoked attack.

In all truth, he never wanted to go back, but all that lay before him was even worse. He could get picked up by knackers and spend the night in the pound, which would guarantee him attention from all sorts of strange hybrids. Plus his foster owners would find some excuse to leave him there for good.

Not to mention there were a number of feral strays in this area who could give him quite a beating.

In spite of all this, Akihito only grew more apathetic. What did it matter anyway? He was a Takaba, screwed for life. His only hope was that his life wouldn’t last much longer.

Akihito hugged his knees closer and a small mewl escaped his lips as his body grew hot with need.

“Hey! What are you doing over there?!”

Akihito’s head shot up and his eyes darted in the direction of the voice. He paled. It was a knacker van and a tall man was approaching him quickly.

Scrambling up, he nimbly jumped off the dumpster and raced towards the other end of the alley. The man couldn’t possibly catch him. If there was anything Akihito knew how to do well, it was run. But in his frazzled, emotional state, he hadn’t counted on the fact that there could be more than one knacker. Two men burst forth from the end of the alley Akihito was bolting towards and seized him. Akihito thrashed and strained, but he felt his limbs weaken from his high temperature and the freezing cold.

One of the knackers pulled Akihito’s hood off his head, and the two of them tensed as they saw his collar and black-tipped tabby ears.

“A Takaba,” another said. “Don’t see many of those these days, especially one so young.”

Inside his coat, Akihito’s tail rattled as the third knacker walked from the other side of alley, a gleam in the man’s eyes that unnerved him. The tall man leaned forward and took Akihito’s chin in his hand. The kitten felt something begin to uncoil inside him, and his body leaned into the touch even while his mind screamed.

The knacker smiled. “Seems you’re pretty hot, Takaba-chan. Why don’t we get you in the van and get you more comfortable?”

“No,” Akihito said, trembling under the man’s gaze. There was no doubt this guy knew he was in heat, and would take full advantage of that in the van. The other two knackers began to drag Akihito in the direction of the vehicle, and the kitten could hardly think straight. He didn’t want this, but he was fast losing himself. He would spend his most vulnerable time in the hands of thugs, rather than somewhere safe. A tear leaked out of the corner of Akihito’s eye when he had the thought that he had really never had a safe place.

And it was that thought that set off a fire. In a flash, Akihito let out a frightening growl and jammed his elbows into one of the knacker’s stomachs, breaking his grip. A swift kick to the other man’s jewels followed and Akihito was racing down the remainder of the alleyway. So much emotion flooded through him that he didn’t even look where he was going and ran right into the street. Only when he was face to face with headlights did his situation flash before him. But he didn’t move. He stayed put, resigned to the fate that was much more merciful than living. The breath was knocked out of Akihito as the front of the black limo smacked into his lower torso and knocked him up onto the hood of the car. A driver hurriedly got out as the knackers caught up.

“I’m terribly sorry,” the driver said in monotone. “I slowed down as much as I could but he seemed to come out of nowhere.”

The head knacker clicked his tongue in annoyance. “Well I suppose we better get his worthless carcass out of here.”

“Like hell!”

The driver and the three knackers all started when the form on the car sprang up and slid off the hood in a flash. Although it had been a fierce hit, the neko had taken it surprisingly well, though he’d have some nasty bruises later. He bolted down the side of the limo, preparing to lose them in another alley, when his body collided with something else. This time, it sent him sprawling backwards and into a murky puddle. Akihito rolled onto his side and groaned as his vision went blurry from his recent trauma. When his sight became clearer, he looked up, and saw a man standing before him. His face was illuminated by the faint glow of a streetlight, highlighting his firm jaw, straight nose, and chiseled cheekbones. But what mainly caught the neko was the man’s expression, one of faint curiosity masking something much deeper and darker. Something shifted inside him at the gaze, and Akihito remained on the ground, trembling.

“Asami-sama,” the driver said, hurrying around. “Are you all right, sir?”

Asami answered, but didn’t take his eyes off Akihito. “I’m fine, Kirishima.”

Kirishima gestured to the door. “Please stay inside, Asami-sama. It’s quite cold.”

“I can tell,” Asami answered as he looked more closely at the kitten. The thing was ragged to say the least, but Asami was intrigued by him. He had seen what had happened. That neko had stood in front of that speeding car without a second thought, and now that his life was secure, the kitten looked all the more hostile and terrified.

“All right you piece of shit,” one of the knackers said, storming around the front of the limo and grabbing Akihito by his collar, making the kitten choke. “Get in the van. We’ll contact your fosters after we’ve gotten you under lock and key at the pound.”

Asami looked upon the scene, and a maleficent shard sharp as a piece of glass rose in his eyes.

“Excuse me,” he said in a dark tone that made the knacker stop.

“Yes, mister?”

“I am acquainted with this neko’s fosters. I’ll see that he gets home. He should be checked for injuries.”

It was clear the knackers didn’t believe a word of it, their minds only focused on getting their new fuck toy in the van and zip-tied. But something about the tall, dark-haired man in the fur-lined coat made them stop. It was clear he had power, and if they stepped on any toes they could be making a grave mistake.

Still, the leader decided to test just how serious this rich man was. “There’s no need for you to soil your nice car with that dirty thing. We will deliver him to the closest vet and make sure he gets what he needs.”

Asami made brief eye contact with Kirishima, who shifted his hands into his pants pockets, opening his coat slightly and revealing a holster strapped underneath his arm.

“I insist,” Asami said with an amused look.

The knackers muttered a few unintelligible words before hurrying back down the alley. Asami then nodded to his driver.

“Kirishima, please help our guest into the car,” he said, opening the door wider. He was surprised to see the kitten let Kirishima pick him up with little resistance, and once the neko was inside the limo, Asami took a closer look. The kitten’s face was frozen in a mask of apathy, which Asami recognized as shock. His fingers, ears, and face probably had mild frostbite, and he was soaking wet.

Once they were driving on the road again, Asami unzipped the kitten’s coat and began to pry him out of the wet garment, when he heard a cry of surprise.

“What are you doing?” Akihito cried weakly in between chattering teeth. He flailed with little direction until he felt his wrists caught by giant hands. Asami’s brow rose at how hot the kitten’s skin was. He obviously had a fever, but that wasn’t all. Asami’s nostrils flared as the neko’s scent drifted in. It reminded him of an orange, tangy, acidic, but sweet.

Akihito found himself shutting up as those big hands took off the bulky jacket and discarded it. He didn’t know why, but he felt strangely calm at the moment. Even when the stranger took the edge of his T-shirt and lifted it up. Akihito hissed when he probed along his area near his belly button.

“I don’t think you have any serious injuries, but you’re going to be quite sore, I assure you.”

Akihito blushed when his mind took that statement much differently than it was intended, and looked away.

“I am Asami Ryuichi, neko-chan,” Asami began.

“I have a name,” Akihito muttered.

“Then tell me.”

“Takaba Akihito,” the kitten said, saying the words like he was trying to rid his mouth of a bad taste.

“So Akihito, can you tell me why you’re out in this weather when you should be indoors?”

Akihito looked at Asami in surprise. Usually people recoiled or had some reaction when he told them his breed, and Asami disregarding it somehow made him feel less wary.

“I don’t have anywhere to go,” Akihito said truthfully. “Nowhere good as least.”

“And you thought it to be an intelligent idea to run away right when your heat is about to start?”

Akihito’s brow curled as a new wave of emotions flooded through him, but his thoughts were becoming more muddled as heat flushed through his body.

“I don’t care anymore,” he murmured.

“I can tell by the way you jumped in front of my car.”

“No one wants me,” Akihito whispered, his eyes half closed. “I’m a Takaba. We’re terrible pets. We don’t bond with people, or other nekos, or even each other. We’re just loners.”

Akihito felt more tears of unwanted emotion run down his cheeks.

“Fucking heat,” he said, brushing his tears aside. He looked over at Asami, who sat on the edge of the other bench seat, his extended arm resting on top of it. Akihito was struck with a desire to crawl over there, curl underneath the man’s arm, rub against him, and purr wantonly. But the realist in Akihito fought against the idea. He was covered in dirt and grime from the streets, and he couldn’t even remember the last time he had purred. Why would he solicit such an action now?

“Akihito,” Asami said, drawing the kitten out of his thoughts. “Come here.”

Despite his overwhelming need for contact, Akihito hesitated. But when it became clear that Asami had quite a bit of patience to expend, Akihito got up and sat beside him. He shivered as he felt strong hands touch his head, lingering in the soft downy fur behind his car ears. Fingertips traveled down his back and Akihito arched, letting out a soft mewl as his long tail curled beautifully.

Asami had never seen anything so erotic, the lean tawny neko, rubbing against him, groaning. And yet his mind had the distant thought of why Akihito wasn’t purring. Asami had much contact with nekos, especially ones in heat, and knew how they would usually respond. It irked him, and he decided to take things up a notch.

“I think your heat is coming on, Akihito,” Asami said, his free hand tracing down the neko’s taunt stomach to his groin. The ill-fitting jeans were a little too big, and Asami was able to slide his hand inside without even unbuttoning them.

“Augh,” Akihito gasped suddenly, his breaths coming in short bursts as his mind went between arousal and caution. “S-s-stop…”

“Oh kitten, I don’t think you want me to stop at all,” Asami crooned, leaning over and licking Akihito’s burning human ear. “I think you want me to make you come.”

The dirty words sent a jolt down Akihito’s spine and he found himself getting harder. His eyes grew dilated and wide as they looked up to Asami with unfulfilled need.

Asami smiled and scratched behind one of Akihito’s ears, and was satisfied to hear a light purr come from the neko’s chest.

Asami stripped Akihito out of his wet shirt and jeans and turned up the heaters so the kitten wouldn’t get chilled. He pulled the blond neko onto his lap, Akihito’s back resting against his chest. The neko shivered as his cool fingertips traced along his collarbone, around his nipples and down to his knobby hipbones. Akihito mewled as he felt Asami take hold of his hardening cock and stroke it. It wasn’t long before Akihito was moving with him, grinding his ass down onto the enlarging tent in Asami’s pants. His entrance was already dripping with heat lubrication that made dark splotches on Asami’s clothes.

Akihito’s ears laid back and he let out a desperate heat howl as Asami’s hand moved faster and faster, and he let out the most miraculous purr as he came. It was like music to Asami’s ears and he moved the kitten to lay beside him with a wild blond head on his thigh.

A bit of clarity came to Akihito’s mind in his post-orgasmic bliss. He felt a bit cooler, but also irrevocably unsatisfied. His ears twitched as the car phone rang and Asami picked up.

“Yes, Kirishima?”

“We’re almost to your penthouse, sir.”

“Good, once we are there I will require a few things.”

“Understood, sir.”

Asami put the phone down and took off his coat, wrapping it around the bare neko.

“We will be arriving at my penthouse shortly,” he said, running his fingers through tousled blond hair.

Akihito resisted the urge to fling the jacket off as he felt himself becoming aroused again, but he had a greater handle on it at the moment and simply nodded. In his inebriated state, there was little more he could do than watch, wait, and hope that this mess wouldn’t entangle him too deeply.


	2. Decision

Akihito lay in Asami’s arms as they rode the elevator up to the top floor of a tall skyscraper, still wrapped in the huge coat. Everything was a haze as they arrived at the richly furnished penthouse. Rather than setting Akihito down when they entered, Asami carried him inside and down the hallways to a large bathroom with a large shower and in-ground bathtub. At the smell of soap and water, Akihito’s neko grooming instinct kicked in and he stepped into the shower, washing away all of the filth of the streets. Asami watched him as he bathed, noticing that the kitten adjusted the temperature of the water to be colder several times.

“You’re going to get sick if you stay in that water much longer,” he commented as he lit a cigarette. Akihito rinsed himself one more time and stepped out of the shower, shaking his blond head to dislodge a few dangling drops. Asami took a folded towel off the counter and began to rub life back into the neko’s limbs with a gentle roughness. Akihito licked his wrists as Asami wiped the water away, utterly lost in a desire to get himself clean.

As he dried, Asami inspected every inch of the kitten’s body. He was a little too thin, but lithe and tough at the same time. Once fully dried, his hair and fur were incredibly soft, and his tail went from a dirt-matted rope to a soft plume. The golden blond nest above his groin was even more enticing.

Akihito was licking at his shoulder when Asami disappeared for a moment and came back with a button-up flannel nightshirt. Being as small as he was, there was no way Akihito would fit in the pants.

As Asami helped Akihito pull on the shirt, the neko peered closer at the man’s face. His expression hardly ever changed, and yet the things he did were exceedingly kind. In Akihito’s opinion, words hardly meant shit anyway. Actions were the true form of compassion.

The kit’s brow furrowed, wondering if that was the right word for what Asami was doing for him. But he shook it off, so disoriented he was hardly even able to care.

“Come,” Asami said as he buttoned the top button of the shirt. “Dinner’s waiting for us.”

Akihito’s keen senses picked up smells of fish and other delicacies as they went back into the living room. His eyes feasted upon the large tuna steaks and side dishes served at a low Japanese table, and the two of them sat down. Asami expected the kit to put away twice his weight in food, and was curious when Akihito cleaned half his plate and stopped eating. It was clear his heat was beginning to take over more, but he hadn’t quite hit the summit yet.

Akihito was quiet as evening unfolded, content to curl up on the couch and listen to the classical music Asami had playing while he did work at his desk. Once eleven o’clock came round, Asami finally rose from his desk chair and went into the bedroom, returning with a fluffy pillow and a thick coverlet. He arranged them around the dozing Akihito, then retreated back to the bedroom, stripping off his suit and tie. Asami tossed his clothes on a chair and lay down on his expansive bed naked, a quiet hum slipping past his lips as he thought of the hours to come.

Ironically, Asami had learned quite a bit about Takaba nekos lately, and he was amused that Akihito fit the shoe perfectly. Right down to his core problem, trust. Akihito had no trust for anyone, he either resisted or went quietly, but he never relaxed.

Tonight, Asami would break that lock on the door, but not by coercion. Asami could easily pry the door open, but it would be far more gratifying to have the kitten open it himself and invite Asami inside. And it wouldn’t be long now.

***

Akihito woke up in a start as he felt himself in a hot, sweaty mess. The flannel shirt, combined with the coverlet was suffocating him, and he threw it off. He struggled with shaking hands to unbutton his shirt and ripped it off as well. As a cloud seemed to overtake his mind, Akihito put a hand to his temple. Where was Asami? Sleeping probably, it was late after all. The kitten shifted and noticed a tangible wetness between his legs. There was an itch deep inside him that was beginning to scream, and Akihito shuddered as he was drug deeper into the hole of heat madness. Where the hell was Asami?

Akihito yowled quietly as he stretched his limbs and tail out, his body automatically moving into the receptive neko mating posture. Knees on the couch, his upper body resting in a lowered position, and his tail curving beautifully to allow access to his wet pucker. It twitched in need when nothing filled it, and Akihito let out another heat howl. Hardly conscious of his actions, Akihito crawled off the couch and went on hands and knees into the hallway, right to Asami’s door, which was closed. The kitten sat in front of it for several minutes, chewing on his bottom lip as he waited for any sort of sound. Surely Asami must have heard him mewling and would come out to complain about the racket.

But he waited in vain. The apartment was completely still and Akihito’s ears began to flatten as he realized his dilemma. If he wanted Asami, he was going to have to go in there. And if the car ride over was any indication, they would mate, dozens of times. Entering Asami’s private domain could very well be dangerous. But at the same time, Akihito contemplated all the kindness Asami had shown him in just a few hours. Even if the man was intimidating and stoic, he was still loads better than those fuckers at home and especially the knackers.

The kitten’s pucker squeezed out a drop of lubrication, and it ran down the center of his backside and onto his balls. Another heat howl escaped him and Akihito finally stood, knocking on the door twice before entering.

Suddenly growing sheepish, Akihito went back down to his hands and knees and crawled to Asami’s bedside. He watched the sleeping man for several moments before resting his head on the mattress and letting out a pathetic mewl.

Asami’s eyes opened and he nearly smiled when he saw the heat-flushed kitten kneeling by his bedside. Even still, he acted sober.

“What’s wrong? Can’t you sleep?”

“N-no,” Akihito murmured. “Too damn hot.”

“Sleeping with me is hardly going to solve that problem,” Asami said with amusement. “I too get quite hot at night.”

Akihito bit his tongue in order to stop a lewd suggestion from being voiced. What was it about this man that got him so incredibly aroused?

“P-please, Asami,” Akihito breathed out, perching on his hands and knees adorably.

Asami reached out a hand, lightly touching Akihito’s black tipped cat ear. “You don’t seem like you want to sleep, kitten. Perhaps you’d like to do something else?”

Akihito gritted his jaw and finally looked Asami in the eye, his gaze filled with lust. “Yes, please.”

Asami smiled and pulled back the sheet that covered him off, revealing a naked form that had Akihito drooling. Asami patted the spot next to him and the kitten timidly crawled up, his mind practically panicking from excitement. Asami immediately rolled on top of him and pinned his paws above his head.

“Now listen kitten, you have a decision to make. Do you want me to fuck you into oblivion? Do you want me to satisfy you?”

Akihito’s lower body bucked and he stuttered out a reply. “Y-yes…”

“Good kit, I’ll let you come as much as you want,” Asami crooned into his cat ear, which twitched in delight.

Akihito mewled and howled as Asami’s mouth and hands began to rove over his body, and his long tail curled around Asami’s lower back. A light hiss escaped him when Asami harshly bit his neck, but it soon turned into a moan as Asami began to suck at the wound. Akihito was hard and dripping from even the lightest of foreplay, and Asami decided to move things along a little more quickly. There would be time for sweeter things later, after both of their raging desires had been quenched.  

Akihito grunted in surprise when Asami’s strong hands moved him onto his stomach, and his ass rose into the air almost automatically. Asami could see the kitten’s juices already leaking out and running down his thighs. Asami licked his finger and encircled Akihito’s hole, and he could already tell the kitten would be wet enough. Without warning, he plunged his forefinger inside, evoking a delicious cry.

“You’re pretty wet here, Hito,” Asami whispered. “It’s twitching like it’s seducing me.”

Akihito wasn’t coherent enough to reply, and his body moved to push back on Asami’s finger.

“One not enough for you?” Asami said, withdrawing his digit and replacing it with two. He knew Akihito was more than ready for fucking, yet he delighted in drawing out the gasps and mews of the kit. With his free hand, he took Akihito’s swelling cock and began to stroke it while pumping the fingers in and out of his ass. A delightful squishy sound came from inside the kitten, and his ears laid back as he gripped the sheets and moaned.

“Please…p-please,” Akihito breathed when the fingers were removed and Asami was stroking his own shaft into hardness.

“Shhh,” Asami said as he pressed against Akihito’s opening. “Don’t worry, puss, I’ll fill your hole with more cock than you can take.”

Akihito’s tail rattled with shivers as Asami slid all the way inside of him, and his canal clenched, making Asami hum at the tightness. Akihito was jerked forward as Asami began to thrust, his entire body rocking at a pace that quickly built up.

The kitten moaned and howled as Asami roughly fucked him, and his closed eyes burst open as he felt Asami take his tail in hand and give it a tug.

“Ohhhh fuck!” Akihito cried. “Oh god!”

After another solid tug, Asami dropped Akihito’s swirling tail and grabbed one of Akihito’s wrists in each hand as he continued to pummel him, putting them in the prison guard position. Asami was so strong that Akihito’s head and shoulders were lifted off the bed, and the heat howls increased at the angle change.

When he knew the kit was close to coming, Asami dropped his arms and reached underneath the neko to stroke his weeping dick. He didn’t slow down as he pleasured Akihito, but sped up till the kitten was all but screaming.

“T-too much!” Akihito shrieked as he came, coating his belly with seed.

Asami let go of his cock, but continued to thrust into him. He was not finished.

His heat and recent orgasm making his body incredibly sensitive, Akihito’s jaw ached from screaming, and his skinny thighs trembled against the man’s force. Seeing him shake, Asami pushed him down further till he was flat on the mattress, changing again to a slow, very deep pace. Asami leaned over Akihito’s body, planting nips and kisses in all the right spots, till he reached the back of Akihito’s neck. He stopped for a moment as he felt Akihito’s collar, and deftly unbuckled it, tossing it aside.

“But that’s…my collar,” Akihito gasped out.

Asami grabbed the neko’s hands and laid on top of him, restraining him as he ground in hard and deep.

His heat fully kicking in, Akihito was hard yet again while Asami hadn’t even come once. The man seemed relentless at times, as if he was probing for something important, but the kit couldn’t understand why.

As pleasing as the view of Akihito’s curved ass was, Asami suddenly withdrew and turned the kitten onto his back, sliding in between his legs. For the first time in their coupling, Akihito suddenly looked unsure. It seemed too intimate. Too private. Too close.

But it came nonetheless, and soon Akihito was wailing as Asami gripped his thighs and drove into him. It was such a change from the normal neko position and hit a whole bunch of new, sensitive spots.

A hot mouth cupped over Akihito’s and Asami’s tongue slid inside. It flicked against the neko’s rough tongue and soon both of them were entwined in a slick embrace. Akihito’s muffled moans grew higher as Asami suddenly went break neck. With a grunt of pleasure, Asami filled Akihito’s throbbing hole with seed, relieving its thirst. The kitten had come as well, and noticing the seed dripping down his stomach, Akihito began to clean it up, when his paw was grabbed by Asami.

“Bad kitten,” Asami said. “That’s my right.”

Asami leaned down and began to lap it away, his tongue leaving wet strokes on Akihito’s skin. Akihito was extremely docile during this, nearly falling asleep at one point. While he had heard of pair grooming, he’d never actually experienced it, and the rhythmic licking sparked a low, contented purr in his chest.

When he had finished, Asami wrapped the flushed kitten in a blanket and tucked him under his arm. The kit dozed off almost immediately, but Asami turned on the TV, content to wait. Akihito’s heat was far from over.


	3. Dominance

“A—Asami,” Akihito gasped out as Asami teased his stretched pucker with a slick finger. The neko lay on his side next to the man while he had a smoke. His body reacting to Asami’s teasing, Akihito’s insides quivered and let loose another pool of come that soaked into the sheets. The kitten had no idea what time it was, as well as his name, and what planet he was on. All he knew was Asami.

The dark-haired man had taken him every time his heat had stirred, now numbering eight. The kit laid his head down on the mattress and closed his eyes in exhaustion, glad that the insatiable itch had died down for a while.

Asami snubbed his cigarette butt into an ashtray and looked down on the neko, tracing his fingers along Akihito’s hip. The kitten shuddered in delight, but Asami knew Akihito was spent, and probably quite sore. Penetration would be off the list for a while, as he’d been a bit too rough when Akihito rode him. But no matter, they would just have to play differently.

The sex was incredibly interesting to say the least, and a few things had suck out in Asami’s mind. Their second time, Akihito had been much more relaxed. The third time his tail had stood straight on edge. And the past three times, Akihito had rolled after coming. It was a defining trait of uke nekos that after a heat mating, the uke would roll back and forth for a few minutes as they enjoyed coital bliss. Asami was curious when Akihito hadn’t shown any sign of doing it, but unlocking the mystery was all part of the fun. Whatever had triggered the kitten to be in such primal ecstasy was more than welcome.

Asami lay down next to Akihito, roughly stroking his golden hair and evoking several weary mewls.

“Tired, kitten?” Asami whispered into his car ear. Akihito felt warmth pool in his crotch at the man’s mere voice. Tears began to flow as he felt his spent body become aroused again and he let out a quiet sob.

“Shhhh, hush now,” Asami breathed. “Your master is going to take care of you.”

“M-master?”

“Yes, I’m your master, and I’m going to play with you. Now lie back and enjoy it.”

Akihito’s tail curled into an arch at the commanding tone, and his dick hardened. He closed his eyes and bowed his head in submission.

“Good boy,” Asami crooned, shifting Akihito onto his back. He slid in between the kitten’s legs and pressed his lips to Akihito’s wet cheek. He moved lower, but did not bestow any sort of touch to Akihito’s neck. The fourth go around, he had bitten the kit on the back of the neck, and Akihito went livid, struggling out of Asami’s hold and growling horribly as tears ran down his cheeks. Asami had his theories, but had decided for now to just leave it be.

He was not as kind when he approached Akihito’s sternum. Akihito mewled and cried as the man bit, nipped, and teased his nipples. The kit began to unknowingly thrash as his tender body was fondled and Asami clicked his tongue irritably. He had to get Akihito to relax. Remembering the kitten’s face when Asami had called himself ‘master,’ he got an idea. Asami got up and grabbed his tie from the chair.

“Put your hands out,” Asami said, his voice a little harsher than usual.

Akihito did as he was told and remained still as Asami tied his wrists together with an intricate knot. Asami then shoved the kitten back and pinned his arms above his head. The blatant display of dominance seemed to quiet the kit, and he purred as Asami resumed touching him. Akihito’s quiet rumbles stirred Asami, and he traced his lips down the rest of the kitten’s lean stomach all the way to his golden patch of fur that lay above his groin. Akihito whimpered at the thought of Asami’s large hand roughly stroking his abused cock, and he shut his eyes. His paws folded into fists as he prepared himself for mixture of pain and pleasure.

A shuddering wail came out of his mouth a moment later. His eyes shot open and his ears and tail vibrated wildly as he felt Asami’s hot mouth engulf his member. The kitten’s tail thrashed as this new wave of ecstasy flowed through him. Being a Takaba neko, and an uke at that, no one had ever given him a blow job. He was the submissive, meaning every orifice in his body was up for grabs. Even the neko owners who used their felines as sex pets almost never bestowed this gift. It was beneath them.

Akihito’s back arched upward as Asami held his hips and began to bob his head. The wet warmth of the man’s mouth made the kitten yowl loudly, and he subconsciously tried to roll onto his stomach into the receptive posture again.

“A—Asami…” Akihito panted, his battered insides burning as he involuntarily clenched. Asami slid his mouth off Akihito’s dick and deftly rolled the kit onto his stomach. The poor hybrid whimpered in frustration as desire overtook his mind. He needed to be fucked. He wanted to be fucked so bad.

Asami was not blind to the kitten’s cravings, but knew that Akihito was in no condition to be penetrated again for a while. Even shallow movements would probably just hurt the kit. He would have to be gentler. Smoothing his hand along Akihito’s flank, Asami got off the bed and retrieved a few things from his bureau drawer. He then spread his hands over the globes of the kitten’s ass, opening them up to reveal the swollen portal. The black-tipped tail curled beautifully in anticipation, and a guttural cry came from the kit as Asami pressed his mouth to the hole. His tongue traced along the edges before he began to steadily lap.

Akihito strained against the tie that bound his wrists together, his ears laying flat as he found himself in a new embrace of pleasure, a calmer, gentler one. The kitten groaned as Asami’s tongue wriggled into his opening and eased inside. His large hand took Akihito’s tail and stroked it all the way to the tip as he rimmed the kit. Hearing an impatient hiss, Asami’s lip curved.

“You want something in your hole, kitten?”

“Yes,” Akihito gasped out, arching his back even more. The kitten’s muscles quivered as he held the pose, and he swallowed hard as he heard Asami uncap a container of something. Lube, probably.

But the next sound he didn’t expect. His tabby ears shot up at the sound of a low buzzing, and Akihito winced as he felt a small bullet easily slip inside him. A wail escaped the kitten as the speed of the toy went up, and his fell onto his side as his sore knees gave out. The toy was small and it didn’t agitate his canal too much. If anything, the rumbling was quite stimulating, and Akihito clenched around it and bucked. Asami looked musingly at the kit before rolling him onto his back and taking his weeping cock back into his mouth. Asami knew firsthand that neko hormones could induce feelings in humans, especially during a heat, but he never expected this Takaba to be so potent. The smell and taste of the kitten was unlike anything he’d ever experienced, and he was entirely pleased. He moved his mouth faster and turned the speed up on the bullet remote, which had the kitten screaming as he came.

After Asami had sucked him dry, he turned off the bullet and untied the kit’s paws. Akihito visibly trembled and his body felt heavy and tired. Without even realizing it, the kitten’s eyes closed and he dozed off, unaware that Asami had left the room.

***

Akihito awoke a few hours later, his sleepy blue eyes taking a few moments to focus. He was still warm, but comfortably so, spooning with Asami pressed against his back. Seeing the kitten stir, Asami adjusted him over so they were facing each other. A rough hand gripped the back of Akihito’s head as Asami claimed his mouth, probing deep with his tongue. It tasted of mint, and the kit had a hazy thought that Asami must’ve gone and brushed his teeth. In his aroused, sensitive state, the kitten expected his body to respond to the kiss, and he was curious when lust didn’t consume him yet again.

“I gave you a suppressant,” Asami said, lightly nibbling on Akihito’s human ear. “It will keep your heat at bay for a few hours.”

Akihito’s eyebrow quirked in confusion. Rather than use him as an emotionless fuck toy, this beast of a man was giving him relief, at least for a while. Asami had given him pain and pleasure he would never forget, and to have a brief period without heat inebriation was a godsend.

Though his first inclination was to struggle out of the man’s embrace, the kitten felt oddly calm in it. His taxed mind and body were too tired to run, and slowly, Akihito relaxed, nestling under Asami’s chin and quietly purring.

Asami peered down at the exhausted kitten, his fingers running through the wild blond hair. After a few minutes, Asami shifted and got up before picking up the neko and carrying his limp form into the bathroom.    


	4. Steam

Akihito sighed as he sank into the in-ground tub in the plush bathroom, resting against Asami’s chest. The hot water was doing wonders to ease his strained muscles, not to mention his lower belly where the limo had hit him. Colored splotches were being to spread across his skin in a scheme of purples and reds.

The kitten stared at his wounds for a moment, the memory of panic stirring up his emotions. The incident felt like it had occurred a lifetime ago. Thanks to the suppressant, his mind had cleared considerably, and he wondered how long he’d been out of it.

“What time is it?” he muttered.

“About 6 a.m.,” Asami replied. “Why do you ask?”

Akihito shrugged, goose bumps racing through him as Asami traced a finger down his spine. His hand then traveled back up, stopping in the middle of Akihito’s neck. The kitten shook his damp hair and jerked away with a slight hiss.

Asami raised an eyebrow. “What’s the matter?”

“N-Nothing,” Akihito said, resisting a little as Asami pulled him back onto his lap. “I don’t like being touched there. It hurts.”

Asami’s eyes narrowed and he wrapped a firm arm around Akihito’s waist and began to probe along the skin around the base of his neck. “You might have a bit of whiplash. I can send for a doctor.”

“I don’t need a doctor,” Akihito said, forcing the words out as he felt Asami’s fingers get dangerously close to certain spots. “Look, I’ve never liked being touched there. I don’t know why but it gets sore a lot.”

Asami hummed and let the kitten go. Akihito leaned forward with a sigh and Asami found himself inspecting Akihito’s neck. Beyond a slight bruise of the bite mark he had bestowed, it appeared there were no visible wounds. Asami had never heard a neko make such a fuss about an unusual place, and his curiosity deepened.

Deciding to use a well known neko tactic, Asami reached for a washcloth and a bar of soap from the edge of the tub. He then proceeded to clean Akihito’s chest, the gentle scrubbing reminding the kitten of a rough tongue. Akihito relaxed in the man’s lap, quietly purring as Asami soaped his back and shoulders.

The kitten soon began to nod off in Asami’s arms, resting his cheek against the man’s shoulder. Once all the soap had been rinsed away with a detachable shower head, Asami arranged the kitten in his arms and stood, depositing him on a soft rug on the floor. Akihito was quiet as Asami dried him, but he was curious when Asami made no move to towel himself off.

“Go back to bed,” Asami said. “You should sleep while you can.”

Hardly able to keep his eyes open, the kitten nodded and shakily stood, walking into the adjoining bedroom with a bit of a limp. He curled under the cool blankets with overwhelming gratitude, and was soon asleep again.

***

The room was still dim when Akihito awoke, but he could still make out shards of light fighting through cracks in the dark curtains. It had to be about mid-morning now, but despite his sleepless night, Akihito was wide awake. He threw off the blankets wearily as he felt sweat beads dotting all over his back. The heat was returning, and Akihito’s mind became hazy. Hearing the sound of water, Akihito looked towards the partially open door that led to the bathroom. The kitten winced as he stood, feeling quite a bit of pain from his blossoming bruises. Nevertheless, he went into the bathroom. The steamy air that greeted him only seemed to inflame his body as he went inside. The tub was empty, but he could make out Asami’s form in the large shower at the other end of the room. His ears perked as he heard the faucet turn and the water ceased its flow.

Asami stepped out of the shower, rivets of water coursing down his finely toned muscles. He took a towel from a hook and began to dry his hair when he noticed the kit spying on him.

“Awake, are we?” Asami said.

The words barely registered in Akihito’s mind as he stared at Asami’s chiseled body, the sight of it sending heat straight to his groin. Asami quietly chuckled as he saw the kitten’s cock twitch.

“Hungry? I can have breakfast sent up.”

Akihito shook his head, his cheeks suddenly feeling warm. His eyes continued to rove around the topography of Asami’s form, including the glorious cock set above a heavy pair of balls. The kitten began to tremble as he remembered it ramming inside him, filling him till he cried in ecstasy. Even at rest, the shaft was long and thick, and Akihito felt his mouth water.

Asami noticed the kitten’s interest and turned to the vanity, drying his neck and shoulders and pretending to go about his business. When the kitten finally walked over to him, Asami still played coy.

“Would you prefer Japanese food, or western fair? You could use a little more meat on your bones, kit.”

Akihito looked at him with eyes that were fast dilating. His mind and body were beginning to scream with need, and yet Asami seemed oblivious. After drying himself, Asami began to head back into the bedroom, when he suddenly felt a small hand take his elbow. Akihito’s ears were flat and his lips parted with a quiet mew.

“What on earth is the matter?” Asami said, hardly able to contain his smile. “Don’t you want something to eat, kitten?”

The words were innocent enough, but the tone in which Asami said them was far from it. Akihito could see the gleam in his dark eyes, and sense the aura of power and dominance he gave off. The kitten was overwhelmed and he licked his lips, shivers coursing through him as lust kissed him yet again.

A flicker of surprise went through Asami’s eyes when Akihito suddenly leaned forward and ran his rough tongue between the man’s pectorals. The man smelled of hot water and a strong, enticing soap. His skin was warm and damp and soon Akihito was laving his tongue over every piece of Asami he could get.

The man’s dark eyes glinted as Akihito rubbed against him, licking along his lower belly and down the strong curve of his hipbone. Asami didn’t make a move at first, and he watched as the kit’s mouthing grew more frantic. Once those swollen pink lips touched the head of Asami’s cock, he smiled.

Akihito yelped in shock when a large hand grabbed the back of head and took hold of his shaggy blond hair. Without a word, Asami pulled Akihito closer to his groin, and the dazed kitten obediently parted his lips. He allowed the shaft to slide in between his teeth and fill his mouth.

“Show me you want it,” Asami said in a sultry tone that made the kit’s tail curl.

At these words, Akihito placed his hands on Asami’s thighs and began to bob his head, swirling his tongue around the hot cock.

Normally, Akihito loathed blowjobs, as the majority of his “partners” thought little more of him than two fuck holes. But with Asami, the rules changed. Akihito wasn’t under threat, but rather submitting to a command willingly. It was almost as if what was passing between them was a gift, and one freely given.

Asami was well aware of this, and though he kept his fingers entangled in the kitten’s hair, he allowed Akihito to move at his own pace. It was apparent the kitten’s heat was fully upon him, and yet there was also a certain technique he used. For a brief moment, Asami wondered how much practice the young neko had had, and with what kind of people. Thoughts of this made a wisp of anger rise in Asami’s chest, which grew into a sizable fire. Despite the intensity of dark emotion, he remained in control, caressing the kitten’s cheek with his free hand.

“Stop,” he said.

Akihito’s wide blue eyes looked up at him in curiosity and he quickly slipped his mouth off the shaft.

“Sorry…it’s been a while,” Akihito muttered, licking a bit of saliva from his bottom lip. But before he could say more, Asami’s grip grew tighter and he pulled the kitten closer to his body. Each of Asami’s hands took a side of Akihito’s face, and the neko understood. The position triggering a few painful memories, Akihito shut his eyes and reluctantly opened his mouth. He grunted slightly as Asami slid in, filling him much deeper than before. Drawing back, Asami gently thrust back into the kitten’s warm cavern.

“Akihito,” Asami said. “Open your eyes. Look at me.”

The kitten shuddered at the command. Of all the things Asami had asked of him, this was the most difficult. In spite of the acts they had committed hour after hour, Akihito feared what Asami’s eyes would hold when the kit was at his most vulnerable moment. He could just imagine what proud smugness would be in those black pupils, what delight at his pain, just like every other person who had taken advantage of him.

A single tear trickled down Akihito’s face, but as he felt a thumb wipe it away, he finally opened his eyes and looked up.

The gaze above him held none of the emotions Akihito had expected. Instead the expression was a mixture of quiet understanding and the cool stoicism that always blanketed Asami’s face. Akihito shivered despite the heat as more tears pooled, but Asami gently swept them all away.

Once the kitten had calmed down and held a glitter of reassurance in his eyes, Asami gently thrust back into his mouth, evoking a muffled mewl. As the pace built up slow but steadily, Akihito began to move with Asami, and was a little pleased as the man’s breaths grew shorter.

“Do you trust me, kitten?” Asami said as he pulled his dick out of the kit’s mouth, a spider web string of saliva still connecting the two.

Akihito caught his breath for a few minutes and looked at the man again. Though fear still lingered, a greater calm descended upon him as he felt Asami’s fingers tenderly run through his hair.

“Y-yes,” Akihito said quietly, his cheeks flushing under the sight of the fire that rose in Asami’s eyes.

Asami smiled and took the kitten’s chin, guiding his mouth back to his groin. The kitten sucked the head for a moment before sliding Asami into his mouth even deeper than before.

“Good boy,” Asami whispered. “Now let me come on your pretty little face.”

Akihito and Asami kept their eyes locked as the tall man began to thrust back into the kitten’s mouth, the power of the act and the emotion behind it making tears spring back up in Akihito’s eyes. When the kit finally pulled away with a gasp, Asami took his cock in hand and pumped it hurriedly. White jets spurted forth and landed on the kitten’s face and in his open mouth, and a panting Akihito slumped to the floor. Thick drips of liquid rolled down his tear-stained cheeks, the taste and smell overpowering the kitten’s mind and making his body burn.

Akihito watched as Asami kneeled down next to him and took his chin in hand. Their mouths met, the salty bitterness of Asami flavoring their kiss. The man’s mouth travelled to the kit’s cheek, lapping away the seed before shifting back to kiss him again. He repeated this several times, till all Akihito could taste was Asami’s liquid brand.

When all traces had been licked away, Asami stood and wetted a washcloth with warm water, cleaning the kitten’s face with it. Though Akihito was still in a haze, he could feel his dick growing hotter and hotter, and fluids building up inside his canal. Akihito let out a low heat howl as Asami tossed the washcloth into the hamper, gaining the man’s attention.

Knowing the kitten was more than ready for another good fucking, Asami felt his member stir. However, the game was just beginning to get interesting and it was far too early to stop.

Akihito started in surprise when Asami grabbed his small form and threw him over his shoulder. The kitten yowled as a thick finger plunged into his slick hole and stirred around, testing the waters.

“You’re so wet, kitten,” Asami teased. “Did sucking me off make you hard?”

Akihito wasn’t coherent enough to reply as a second finger was added, and he hissed in frustration as his heat fully engulfed him.

“P-please,” Akihito begged. “Asami…”

“Oh don’t worry, pet,” Asami crooned. “I’m going to fuck you, but first we’ll have to loosen you up a bit more. Why don’t we see just how bad you want it?”

Akihito gasped as a firm hand smacked his ass cheek, then squeezed it. The kitten still slung over his shoulder, Asami walked all the way out into the living room, placing the kitten on the floor as he picked up a black silk robe that was hanging on a hook. He wrapped it around himself and sat down in a leather chair with a slight sigh. Akihito watched as he then reached over to a small table and pulled out an object that made Akihito tremble. It was a large ribbed dildo with a foot on the end so it could be balanced on the floor.

The kitten looked at Asami with an expression of lust and hesitation, and a rare smile crossed the man’s face as he tossed the dildo onto the floor where Akihito was.

“All right, puss,” Asami grinned. “Show me what you’ve got.”


	5. Rough

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone and thank you for over 60 kudos in just 24 hours! So glad everyone is enjoying the story.   
> With this chapter we finish Akihito's heat, but after a bit more plot, you will be treated one last smutty happy time. 
> 
> Kudos!  
> TBF101

Akihito’s dilated eyes locked onto the black toy in front of him before slowly flickering back to Asami. The man had lit another cigarette, his lips jutting slightly as he exhaled a plume of smoke, and his body language indicating he was making himself comfortable for the show. When he didn’t respond to Akihito’s look, the kit’s eyes went back to the toy. It was quite large and the thick ribbing encircling the shaft would only add to the sensation. Akihito took a slow breath as he imagined that big head probing its way inside him, and a shiver coursed down his spine.

The kitten licked his lips, the heat mania beginning to engulf him again. His pucker was already leaking fluid and he was getting desperate very quickly.

Akihito tentatively crawled over to the toy, holding it in his paws. In truth, he had never actually used sex toys before meeting Asami, but his aroused brain quickly mapped out a course of action. Toy in. Toy out. Repeat as desired.

His breaths getting heavier, Akihito brought the dildo up to his lips and began licking it with his tongue, slickly coating it. A quiet hum stirred in Asami’s mouth, urging the kitten forward. Akihito stood the toy on the floor and lifted himself up onto his knees. His addled brain made balancing difficult as he lowered himself, and he brought one of his hands down to steady the dildo as he positioned himself. A shuddering gasp flew out of his mouth as he felt the head touch his portal, and that feeling of ecstasy purged his mind of hesitation.

The kitten’s mouth was wide open and he moaned loudly as the toy pushed past his ring and drove inside him. Asami was amused to see the kitten slide down the rest of the thick shaft pretty quickly, his heat howls echoing against the penthouse walls.

Akihito lifted his chin and groaned as he felt the entirety of the toy, stretching him wide and filling him to the brim. His ears were laid back, his tail was beautifully curved, and a sheen of perspiration began to cover his lithe chest. Asami drank in the sight, his dark eyes glinting as the kitten began to move his hips. Akihito soon forgot that Asami was watching him as he rode the toy, his mind and body drugged with need. He closed his eyes as he began to go faster, breathing heavily as he felt another orgasm fast approaching. The kitten was nearing the edge when his senses detected movement. Akihito growled in protest as he felt a large hand cup his cheek while the other grabbed his waist, stopping his movements. But when the kit opened his eyes, he was enthralled by gleam of hunger in Asami’s face. Crazed by the man’s touch and scent, he leaned forward to lick the agile fingers.

“Good boy,” Asami smiled. “I think it’s time for your reward.”

Asami wrapped his arms around Akihito’s torso and lifted him off the ground. The slick toy dropped onto the carpet as the man carried him to a different room down the hall which had the appearance of an office. Being so close to Asami’s body heat was driving Akihito mad, and he enthusiastically laved his tongue across the man’s cheek and began nibbling on his ear.

Asami set the kitten on his feet and picked up a remote off the desk, pressing a few buttons. Akihito’s attention was briefly grabbed as a hidden door in the wall opened, leading to a dark room. He titled his head to one side curiously but followed when Asami took his hand and ushered him inside. The door shut behind them and Akihito shut his eyes tightly as bright lights were switched on. He reopened them slowly and his lips parted as he studied his surroundings. The room had a large bed as well as several other pieces of strange furniture. Adorning the walls were a number of glass cases as well as pegs where a variety of collars, cuffs, and harnesses were hanging. There were so many toys and other objects that Akihito was both excited and overwhelmed, and he mewed as Asami trapped him in a bear hug from behind.

“How do you like it?” Asami crooned. “Does it turn you on?”

Akihito dipped his head in a nod and pressed closer to Asami, gasping as he felt the man’s arousal. He was so close to coming it was unbearable and his small body trembled.

“A-Asami, please.”

Asami laughed under his breath and pushed the kitten forward, guiding him over to a curved couch with no armrests. Asami took Akihito’s small wrist and twisted it behind his back. The action was gentle, but held a blatant air of dominance. Akihito shivered with anticipation as Asami moved him to lay on his stomach. The curves of the couch brought the lower half of his body higher than his chest, comfortably putting him in the receptive position. The kitten rested his cheek against the cool fabric of the cushion as Asami unhooked a set of linked cuffs from the wall and let go of Akihito’s arm.

“Put your hands in front of you,” he ordered.

Akihito obeyed without hesitation and stretched his arms out, keeping still as Asami locked the cuffs around his wrists and secured them to a metal clip near the underside of the couch. He grunted in surprise when a padded leather blindfold was slipped over his eyes, and in the darkness, his other senses became sharper. Akihito couldn’t hold back his whimper when he felt Asami’s hand tracing up the center of his back all the way to his ass and he let out a surprising cry when the man’s finger slid inside him. The kitten’s hands balled into fists as the digit slid in and out of him, then curled to brush against his sweet spot. He felt heat at his back as Asami leaned over him, and by the touch of his skin, rightly guessed that he had shed his robe.

Akihito jolted as a whispering breath touched his cat ears, and they flickered wildly when Asami spoke.

“Scream as loud as you like, puss. No one will hear you.”

The kitten’s breathing grew ragged at the words, his aching arousal pressing against his stomach as large hands grabbed his hips. Akihito cried out and nearly came when Asami’s cock drove into him, the searing heat inebriating his body. After all the teasing, the flushed kitten was beyond relieved when Asami built up his pace hard and fast, thrusting into the warm, wet cavern earnestly. It was a matter of minutes before Akihito came, but the frenzied state of his body wanted to drink even more. The fact that he was bound and blinded only added to this, and the kitten screamed and howled like he never had before. The sensation of release, body and mind, was astounding, and Akihito thrashed against the cuffs, the leather biting into his skin.

“Oh yes! Yes! Yes!” he moaned wantonly.

Asami grinned and began to move a little more roughly as he dug his fingernails into Akihito’s flesh. He bent over the small body and gave the kitten’s human ear a tug with his teeth. He too was drunk with Akihito’s cries and drew them out with harder and sharper touches. The two were entangled in each other for quite some time before Asami spilled his seed, and the kit went limp on the couch, utterly exhausted. His lips were slightly parted and a string of saliva dripped from in between them. Akihito whimpered as Asami withdrew from his battered hole, and he didn’t even open his eyes when the mask was removed. Only when his chin was lifted did he look upon the man who was kneeling beside him. Asami kissed the teen deeply, drinking in his tired mewls. He then pressed his nose against the crown of golden hair, inhaling the scent of heat and sweat, and a calmer smile appeared on his face as a lovely, steady purr touched his ears.

“Akihito…”

***

Akihito’s eyes were heavy as he awoke, but a wonderful sense of clarity urged him to sit up in the bed. He let out a hearty yawn as he stretched and looked at the clock. It was about mid-morning, and he could feel hunger gnawing at his empty stomach. Four days had passed since his heat began, and he was extremely grateful that it was finally at its end. He still felt a little hormonal, but the fact that he wasn’t getting hard at the drop of a hat made the morning all the more bright.

As the kitten got out of bed and gave his arms a few washing licks, he noticed a shopping bag sitting on the end table by the door. Curious, he went over and was surprised to find a couple new T-shirts and some sweats that were his size. He pulled on the fresh clothes, which felt wonderful after nearly a week of being naked. Akihito smelled an enticing aroma of eggs and coffee as he opened the door and headed into the living room. A full breakfast was laid out on the table and the kitten quickly greeted it, not even stopping to sit as he grabbed a piece of toast and gobbled it down. After devouring his entire plate, Akihito looked around, wondering where Asami was. Thinking he could be in the office working, the kit padded back down the hallway and peered in through the open door.

“Asami?” he said.

When there was no answer, he pushed the door open and entered. The room was empty save for a breeze that drifted in through the cracked window and fluttered the papers on Asami’s desk. Noticing a particular stack with a large seal printed on the top page, Akihito went further into the office and studied it, and his blue eyes went wide. He snatched the stack of papers and flipped through them, quite sure he must be reading them wrong. They were adoption papers, and printed near the top was his name.

“I see you had your breakfast.”

The kit spun around and found Asami leaning coolly against the door frame. Akihito stared at him in shock and disbelief and the man titled his head musingly as he saw the papers in the kitten’s paws.

“When…when did you get these?” Akihito asked.

“I had Kirishima pick them up a few hours after you got here,” Asami replied.

When Akihito continued to stare, the man stepped forward and set a large hand on top of the kit’s head.

“I’ve never thought about getting a pet before,” he said. “But, seeing as how fun the last couple of days were, I changed my mind.”

His own mind full of thoughts and emotions, Akihito looked away from Asami, trying to comprehend the enormity of it all. Asami was adopting him. Asami wanted him.

“But,” Asami said as his hand gently turned the kit’s head back to him. “Don’t think I’m going to go easy on you. You are the pet of Asami Ryuichi, one of the most powerful men in Japan, and I will expect you to bear that title with pride.”

Akihito’s lips twitched, and he nodded, a small blush creeping over his cheeks as Asami’s eyes bored into his own.

“First things first,” Asami said. “We have an appointment with a veterinarian in about an hour. Go wash up and be ready by then.”

Akihito faced turned sour so quickly that Asami almost laughed. The kitten hated the vet with a passion.

“I told you,” Asami said as he took the teen out of the office. “I’m not going easy on you.”


	6. Touch

“Can we go now?” Akihito mumbled as he pulled his shirt back on. After being poked and prodded and tested for everything known to neko for the past two hours, he was more than ready to bolt out of the building. Asami had taken him to a private veterinarian that catered to the wealthy, and despite the lack of crowded waiting rooms and strange smells, Akihito still loathed the ground on which it stood. He had behaved very well though, and this was not lost on his new master.

“I still have to go over your results with Haji-sensei,” Asami replied as he stood from his chair. “But I’ve arranged something else for you in the meantime.”

Akihito radiated disgust at these words, but didn’t protest. There had been dozens of opportunities to display his contempt for vets and society in general today, but he had restrained himself for Asami. He told himself that this was because he didn’t want to give Asami the chance to change his mind about adopting him, but in reality, it was out of a sense of loyalty. The kitten couldn’t explain it, but the fact that Asami had dominated him during his heat had forged a bond between them. Akihito vaguely knew Asami was a jealous man, and would protect him because of that. That protection gave his psyche enormous relief, and thus he submitted to it. Even still, he was wary of this arrangement his master spoke of.

Akihito followed Asami as they left the exam room, finding Dr. Haji just outside.

“Asami-san,” he nodded to the man. “Aya-chan is ready for Takaba-kun. We can go through his results while she works.”

Akihito’s ears flattened hesitantly and he looked to Asami. “Aya-chan?”

“Yes,” he replied. “She’s Haji-sensei’s neko, and a masseuse.”

“A what?”

“She’s going to give you a massage.”

Akihito raised an eyebrow, finding the idea a little stupid, not to mention creepy.

Asami seemed to notice this and smiled. “It’ll help you relax a bit. You’ll thank me later.”

“Sure,” Akihito muttered under his breath.

“Her room is the last door on the left, Takaba-kun,” Haji said. “Asami-san will join you when we’re done.”

Casting one last disgruntled look at Asami, Akihito nodded and headed down the corridor as slowly as he could. When he reached the door, he knocked a few times.

“Come on in,” came a voice from inside.

Akihito turned the knob and entered, finding a dimly lit room with a low massage table. A female neko was sitting on a stool and Akihito was surprised at how tiny she was. She looked like she barely reached four and a half feet, and had black and white spotted ears and tail.

“Welcome!” she greeted with a cheerful smile. “Takaba-kun?”

“Uh, yeah,” Akihito replied, shutting the door behind him.

“I’m Sakura Aya, and I’ll be giving you your massage today.”

“So I heard.”

Aya’s eyes glinted at his unenthusiastic reply. “Is this your first time having one?”

Akihito nodded and Aya giggled.

“Fresh meat for me,” she grinned. “I love a first-timer.”

Aya got up off the stool and paced a slow circle around her patron. Her nose twitched briefly.

“You smell nice. Are you coming out of a heat?”

“Yeah.”

“Lower back’s probably sore, huh?”

Akihito glowered at the words, but recognized that her tone was just matter-of-fact, not ridiculing. He nodded again.

“Are there any other places that are sensitive?”

“The back of my neck,” Akihito answered. “I don’t like being touched there.”

“Gotcha. I’m going to step out so go ahead and disrobe. There are blankets on the table to cover yourself with.”

Aya skipped out the door and Akihito sighed in dread as he once again pulled off his shirt and sweats. In a small form of defiance, he left his boxers on and crawled onto the table and underneath a light down comforter.

“Are you indecent?” Aya trilled a few minutes later.

“Yes.”

The tiny neko came back in and turned a knob on a stereo. Sounds of oceans waves filled the room as she lit a few scented candles and came over to him. In an attempt to mask his own discomfort, Akihito began to make small talk.

“I’ve never heard of a Sakura neko before,” he said quietly as Aya weaved her fingers together and cracked them.

“Most people haven’t,” she answered. “I’m a miniature neko. We’re a designer breed so there aren’t that many of us.”

“So, how old are you then?”

She laughed, pouring a citrus-scented oil into her palms and rubbing them together. “Twenty-nine, though I still get plenty of people thinking I’m a little lost kitten. Sometimes I go along with it, just to mess with them.”

Akihito’s ears laid back nervously when her hands moved the edge of the coverlet down to his waistline and he had to stop himself from jerking when her hands touched his back. However, once they began to move, an entirely new sensation came over him. Aya grinned again as he relaxed under her ministrations, and she looked forward to the next hour they would have.

***

“Please have a seat, Asami-san,” Haji said as they came into his large office. After both of them were settled, the vet began to scan the notes he had taken about the Takaba’s test results. Normally, it would take at least twenty-four hours to process them, but as Asami was a high-profile client, he had ordered a rush job.

“Well, to put your fears to rest,” Haji said as he set the papers down. “I’ll tell you right now that there’s nothing seriously wrong with your neko, but there are a few things we should discuss. First of all, the bruises on his lower stomach. I know you just recently adopted him, but do you have any idea how that happened?”

“My driver hit him with the limo,” Asami replied. “He pretty much ran right in front of it.”

Haji lightly scoffed. “He’s lucky he didn’t rupture something. But more notably, Takaba-kun is underweight and malnourished, much more so than he looks. Frankly, I’m surprised he was able to go into a full heat in his condition. Though Takabas are a resilient breed, not to mention stubborn.”

Asami smirked, knowing that particular trait to be true.

“You said he was complaining about neck pain?” Haji asked.

“Yes,” Asami replied. “Initially I thought it might be whiplash, but he said he’s had it for quite some time.”

“Interesting,” Haji murmured, his fingers toying with a pen. “A few years ago, there was a case of a Takaba who was picked up by hybrid control in Kyoto. He had been living with ferals and was on the verge of starvation when they found him. He also was in constant, blinding pain that made him virtually untamable. The authorities were going to put him down of course, but they didn’t count on the fact that Clarice Hall happened to be in Japan at the time.”

Asami nodded. Clarice Hall was a wealthy American and well-known hybrid philanthropist who took on extreme cases of hybrid abuse. As she had other business enterprises in Asia, Asami knew her well.

“Clarice is a friend of mine, and she speaks of her Takaba often.”

“Yes,” Haji replied. “And when she got wind of the case, she managed to talk hybrid control into releasing him into her care. She checked him into a private hospital and had him medically examined head to toe. During a neuropathy test, the vet found that the nerves between his brain and spinal cord were extremely sensitive. Some of them were even severed from what looked to be some brutal fights. The Takaba had multiple surgeries as well as other treatments and his temperament completely changed. Now he’s a concert musician who plays six instruments.

“The vet who discovered this got quite curious, and did the same test on a dozen other Takaba nekos, and he found the same sensitivity, though the degrees varied. He even found that if they were wearing heavy collars that rubbed against the skin too much, they had a much greater chance of being ill-tempered. It’s very possible that this is a genetic mutation. We could run a neuropathy test on your Takaba if you’d like, but I have a hunch that collars are a large part of the problem.”

Asami ruminated this carefully, remembering how much Akihito had relaxed after he’d taken that foster collar off during their first coupling. He also recalled how irate the kitten had been after biting him on the back of the neck.

“I see,” he replied. “I’d like to hold off on the test right now, but I’ll keep it in mind.”

Haji nodded. “Lastly, his blood work did reveal that he has neko Rhinotrachetitis, an upper respiratory virus. It spreads easily and is very common in foster homes. Though the symptoms aren’t usually serious, I’d like to give him a vaccine to eradicate it, given his current condition. Other than that, I’d mostly like him to put some weight on.”

Asami agreed to this and after discussing some possible treatments for Akihito, the men rose and headed down the hall. Aya was just coming out of a break room across the hall with a bag of cookies, munching on them happily as she smiled and bowed to Asami.

“How did he do, Aya-chan?” Haji asked.

Aya swallowed a mouthful and giggled. “He was out like a light five minutes into it. I think he’s still sleeping.”

“Well, we need to wake him up Aya-chan,” Haji said. “He needs to go home and rest. Now Asami-san, with the vaccination, Takaba-kun is going to be out of commission for at least three days. He’ll probably run some low-grade fevers during the first twenty-four hours, and after that he’ll basically feel like he has mono. He probably won’t have the energy to get out of bed, but he needs to eat often and keep warm in the meantime.”

Haji opened the door to the room and three pairs of eyes settled on a snoring Akihito on the massage table. His ears twitched lightly and he mumbled something in his sleep, which had Aya laughing again.

“Aww!” she squealed. “He’s so adorable! I love him.”

“Aya-chan,” Haji chided. His little neko had a rather shameless habit of being far too forward with their clients. Thankfully, Asami didn’t seem to mind this and smiled slightly as he stepped forward and gently shook his kitten’s shoulder.

Akihito grunted and slowly opened his eyes, hardly knowing where he was at first. Although he would never admit this, Asami had been entirely right about the massage.

“How do you feel?” Asami asked, running his fingers through the blond hair.

“Hungry,” Akihito murmured, groggily sitting up.

“Haji-sensei is going to give you a shot,” Asami replied. “Then we’ll go eat.”

The mention of food was so enticing to the kitten that he barely flinched when Haji poked the needle into his upper arm. Akihito and Asami left in short order, but as they were riding in the car, the man noticed that his pet had once again fallen asleep.


	7. Freedom

Asami opened the bedroom door and smiled to himself as he saw the lump in his bed. Akihito was propped-up by half a dozen pillows, but appeared to have fallen asleep again. True to Dr. Haji’s words, he had been dead tired the past two days, hardly able to stay awake. The TV was on, casting flickering lights around the dim room. Asami took the remote from the kitten’s paw and turned it off and was surprised when a small voice creaked out.

“I’m watching that.”

Akihito’s eyes slowly opened and he tried to glare at Asami, only to find that it was much too taxing. His new owner turned the TV back on and set a plastic bottle on the nightstand.

The kitten groaned. “But I just finished the last one.”

“Doctor’s orders,” Asami replied, opening the protein shake and sticking a clean straw in it. Haji had recommended that Akihito eat every few hours, mostly in the form of high-calorie nutrition shakes.

Akihito tried to glare again. “I’m sick of vanilla.”

“I brought you chocolate,” Asami said coolly.

Akihito turned his attention back to the TV program, trying to keep his eyes open but failing.

“If you’re that tired,” Asami commented. “You should rest.”

“I’m tired of being tired,” the kitten slurred back. “Besides, I like this.”

Asami glanced at the screen briefly and was intrigued to see that the show playing was a documentary. His brow lifted as he saw a couple of famous photographs.

“Ansel Adams?”

Akihito nodded.

“I didn’t know you were interested in photography,” Asami said, sitting on the end of the bed.

“Yeah,” Akihito replied. “When I was a kitten there was an old man who lived across the street from my breeders. He did photography for a living and had all these old cameras. He used to take me to the park and let me take pictures, then we’d develop them in his dark room. I miss that.”

Asami listened patiently as the kitten continued to sleepily ramble.

“It’s kind of weird now that I think about it, but I really miss being that young. No one paid much attention to me, so I could go wherever I wanted, do whatever I wanted. I was free because no one took me seriously.”

“What changed?” Asami asked.

Akihito shrugged, his expression growing more melancholy. “Dunno. When I became a teenager, everyone just started flipping shit about me being dangerous. Yeah I was a brat, but it’s not like I ever did anything to deserve that. I knew kittens at school who were way worse than me.”

Asami shifted towards the kitten when he noticed that Akihito’s eyes were starting to water from the stress. Trying to hide this, Akihito yawned and put his forearm over his eyes. The kitten started when he felt Asami’s hand latch onto his paw and pull it away. A single tear fell down his face as Asami’s eyes stared into his, and though he was embarrassed, he couldn’t look away.

Asami brushed his thumb against Akihito’s cheek where the tear had left a wet stain and then cupped his chin, lifting his face as he kissed him deeply. The kit’s ears laid back in pleasure as the man’s tongue swept through his mouth, and he was breathing heavily when Asami pulled away.

“Prove them wrong,” Asami said.

“Eh?”

“What society thinks of you is far different than how you actually are. Prove all those people wrong by exceeding their expectations, and let go of your resentment towards them. If you allow the feelings of others to dictate how you are, you will never find your own path.”

Akihito was stunned. No one had ever spoken to him like that, telling him that he could change and urging him to do so. His eyes blinked rapidly as he tried to fathom the words, but no more tears fell.

Asami noticed a slight tremble in the kitten’s frame and rested the back of his hand against Akihito’s forehead. There was no fever, but he did seem a little chilled. Shedding his shirt, Asami slid into the bed next to the kitten and wrapped an arm around his shoulders. Akihito shivered as he felt the man’s searing heat and settled in with his cheek against Asami’s chest. Asami looked down at the kitten as he felt a small arm hug his torso, and began to stroke Akihito’s golden head. The kitten was asleep in minutes, but Asami lingered there, his gaze going back to the TV as an idea began to form.

***

Akihito cursed himself for yawning as he pulled on a new set of workout clothes. It had been four days since he’d gone to the vet, and the doctor had given him the green light to finally get out of bed. Even though he was still a little weary, he had jumped at the opportunity to get out of the penthouse. Asami was taking him to a private gym to meet with a personal trainer who would help him get back into shape. Between his heat and all the endless naps, Akihito thought he would go insane if he stayed inside much longer. After he was dressed, he padded out of the bedroom, stretching his arms above his head. Asami was standing by the window, tapping on his phone.

“I’m ready,” Akihito said.

“All right,” Asami replied. “But before we go, I have a few things for you.”

Akihito cocked his head curiously, but followed Asami as he headed towards the office. Sitting on the desk were several small cases, and the kitten wondered what they could be. Asami took the smallest one and opened it in front of him. Inside was a black leather wrist collar engraved with a bright red symbol that Akihito recognized as Asami’s company logo.

“I meant what I said a few days ago,” Asami spoke. “If you want to change what the world thinks of you, then you are now in a position to do so. I will give you that which you desire most. As long as you wear this collar, I guarantee no one will bother you. But remember that you will only have that freedom as long as you remain at my side.”

Akihito’s eyes travelled from Asami, to the collar, then back to Asami. Hardly able to comprehend it all, he simply nodded and held his left wrist out as Asami fixed the collar around it.

“Good,” Asami said, setting the empty case on the desk and picking up another. “Now that that’s settled, you should know that I’m of the belief that a pet should be well rounded.”

He handed the box to Akihito, whose eyes went wide as he opened it. Inside was a small digital camera as well as several lenses. His ears perked as he took it out and marveled at all the buttons and features. He’d never seen a camera this nice, much less held one.

“You’ll start with that one,” Asami said. “I have also given you with a laptop with Photoshop and other editing programs on it, including tutorials. I expect you to learn to use these tools properly. If you show initiative, I will provide you with more.”

The kitten didn’t say a word as he turned the camera over and over in his hands. Asami thought his silence a little unusual, but recognized that he was probably overwhelmed. But as he headed back out the door, he heard a quiet voice speak.

“Asami…thank you.”

Asami turned around and the kit’s expression surprised him. For in the short time they had been together, Asami had never seen him smile. His own lips curving, Asami set a hand on Akihito’s shoulder.

“Come on, let’s get going.”


	8. Taste

Several months had passed since that cold night that found Akihito sitting out in the rain, and summer had finally come, the warmth causing growth to all matter of vibrant plants. But the tabby kitten’s growth boasted more proudly than any of them. Akihito’s physique had become quite lovely in the past weeks, his scrawny form now built with lean muscle. His golden hair had grown thicker, and his lush tail sported a healthy sheen. But his growth was not reserved to physical appearance. Under Asami’s watchful care, the kitten had changed and blossomed into a cheerful, happy pet, though his wild spirit was still very much intact. He has also received treatment for his neck and the pain he had carried with him for all these years had dissipated. Frankly, the kitten was so happy now he could hardly remember the sorrow and terror of his former life.

Akihito was sitting on a mat at the private gym, relaxing after a long workout while he waited for Kirishima to pick him up. He was pleasantly tired after a run on the treadmill and let out a hearty yawn as he stretched his arms. His tail tip-tapped as he saw Shingo, his personal trainer, heading across the floor, and a guilty smile crept onto his face. Shingo hadn’t said anything about Akihito’s little prank on him last week, though Asami certainly did. Apparently, it wasn’t “becoming” to write unflattering comments about your trainer on the mirror in the locker room, even if they were all true. Asami had put him in his place that night, and the kitten’s tail curved as he remembered the bite of the intricately tied ropes against his skin. How could one man possibly know so many knots? Akihito’s ears twitched as he ruminated, and he decided to find a rope and try practicing some later.

“Hey Takaba-kun.”

Akihito looked up and smiled as two other kittens came over and wearily plopped down next to him on the mat.

“What’s wrong?” he grinned. “You guys aren’t tired, are you?”

“Not everyone has as much energy as you!” a grey-haired kitten said in exasperation.

Akihito chuckled. Takeuchi Aka and Song Tao were show nekos also owned by wealthy businessmen, and the three had become good friends. Initially, all the hybrids at the gym had avoided Akihito because of the reputation of his breed. He was long used to this stigma so it hadn’t really bothered him. But one day, when Aka was bench pressing, the kitten had lost his grip on the bar and Akihito had immediately lurched to grab it before it fell. Seeing this, Aka and Tao had concluded that their perception of Akihito was mistaken. The three started talking casually, and now they were gym buddies.

Akihito glanced at his two friends as they chugged some water. Aka was a smaller neko with dark grey hair and pale skin who often complained about the two other hybrids he lived with. Apparently they were a very rare breed that resembled snow leopards and were an exhausting combination of clueless, arrogant, and insatiable.

Tao was a sleek, Chinese neko with black hair. Like Akihito, he had only been with his owner for a few months and was still getting used to the change.

“Hey, look at Shingo-san,” Aka suddenly said, nudging Tao as he giggled. “He looks so pissed off.”

Tao grinned. “I still can’t believe what you wrote on the mirror, Takaba-kun. It’s totally true!”

“It is!” Aka laughed. “He does smell like protein powder!”

“Stop it,” Akihito shushed, trying to hold back his grin. “He’s looking over here.”

At this, Aka and Tao squeaked and hid their blushing faces. Unlike Akihito, they were not terribly bold kittens with an acute sense for mischief. Good behavior was too well ingrained in them, but that was also what made Akihito such a fun friend.

“Aka,” a voice called from across the room. Aka’s grey ears perked up and he hurriedly grabbed his gym bag.

“I gotta go. See you guys next week!”

Akihito and Tao waved as he headed off, scampering over to his owner Katsuka Shinji.

“Oh,” Aka said, purring as Katsuka stroked his head. “I didn’t expect you to pick me up, Katsuka-san.”

“There was a joint meeting with several businesses today in the conference room on the fourth floor. So I thought I’d save Shihara the trouble.”

Aka nodded brightly, but his head titled when he saw his owner’s eyes suddenly grow suspicious.

“Aka-chan,” Katsuka said. “Who’s that kitten you were talking with? The blond one.”

“You mean Takaba-kun?”

Katsuka nodded. “I thought that was a Takaba. Strange for a breed with such a bad reputation to be in an elite gym like this. He hasn’t been rough with you, has he?”

Aka shook his head. “No, Katsuka-san. Takaba-kun is really nice. He helped me out one time when I almost dropped the bar.”

“Do you know who he belongs to?”

Aka thought for a moment. “I don’t remember, but the collar on his wrist has a red logo on it that looks familiar.”

Katsuka glanced at the Takaba one more time as the kitten scratched the back of his neck, and even from a distance, he recognized the symbol on the collar immediately.

“Interesting. I never figured Asami as one for pets. Anyways, let’s get going Aka. I’m sure Gou and Kei are anxiously waiting at home for you.”

Aka blushed at this comment and his ears swiveled sideways as Katsuka led the way to the elevator. And though the kitten was distracted, he could have sworn he heard his master mutter something under his breath.

“Asami _would_ have a Takaba.”

***

Only a few minutes later, Akihito was also gathering his things when Asami appeared in the doorway with another business man with long black hair. They were discussing something with vigor and Akihito hesitated to interrupt. But he shrugged it off and began to head over, and was surprised to see Tao walking behind him.

“Is that your master?” Tao asked.

Akihito nodded. “I wonder who he’s talking to.”

“That would be Master Fei Long, my owner.”

Akihito looked at Tao in surprise, and the two exchanged grins. As the kittens approached, Asami and Fei Long halted their conversation.

“Master Fei!” Tao said excitedly, running up to him and grabbing his arm. Fei Long set a hand on Tao’s head, but his eyes shifted when he heard Akihito greeting Asami.

“Oh?” Fei Long said with a playful smirk. “What’s this Asami? You finally broke down and got a pet like the rest of us?”

“It’s more along the lines of I found one that suited my tastes,” Asami replied crisply.

“I’ll have to take a closer look at him then. Being able to satisfy you is almost an impossible talent.”

Akihito felt his ears lay back when Fei Long took his shoulders and began to touch his hair and skin. Knowing it would be a huge mistake to lash out at Asami’s acquaintance, Akihito bit his lip and remained still, but he wasn’t able to eradicate the look of fearful displeasure in his eyes. Fei Long only seemed amused though, resting a hand on Akihito’s hip.

“Intriguing,” Fei Long smiled. “I’ve never seen such a cute Takaba. He has lovely coloring too. Calm him down a bit and you’d have a good show neko.”

Not being able to stand the man’s touch any longer, Akihito shook off his hands and stepped back, pressing against Asami’s side.

Asami scoffed with an equally dark grin. “I don’t particularly see the appeal in show nekos. I prefer specimens that are built a little _sturdier_.”

As he said this, Asami traced his pointer finger all the way down Akihito’s back. The kitten shivered in delight as his back arched and tail curved in a primal invitation. Seeing Akihito react to Asami’s touch, Fei Long’s eyes gleamed with curiosity tainted with a bit of desire.

“If you ever get bored, Asami, we could always trade for a night. I might find I like the taste of a tabby cat.”

Asami’s expression remained cool at his taunt and he rested an arm around Akihito’s shoulders. “Fei Long, you have a bad habit of wanting things that belong to other people.”

“I suppose I can’t argue with that,” Fei Long smiled. “Now, I’m afraid that I’ve wasted far too much time bantering with you. I must get going.”

Fei Long and Tao left in short order, and Asami glanced down at Akihito, who was still glued to his side. He ruffled the blond head, and motioned to the elevator.

“Let’s get going. We’re late.”

Akihito nodded and wordlessly followed Asami out of the building and into the back of the limo. Akihito sat hunched over, stealing uneasy glances at Asami who was sending Suoh a text message. But when he couldn’t get Asami’s attention, Akihito bit his lip and took action.

Asami lowered his phone as he felt Akihito’s head bump against his arm. The kitten was on his hands and knees and was nudging him in a way that was decidedly cat-like. Akihito then began to rub his cheek against the fabric of Asami’s blazer, which Asami recognized as a feline action of marking one’s territory. However, Akihito wasn’t doing it aggressively.

Taking the hint, Asami lifted his arm and Akihito slid under it, smoothing his cheek along the side of Asami’s chest.

“You’re awfully affectionate today, Aki-chan,” Asami murmured.

At first his tone sounded mocking to Akihito, but the pet name Asami used reassured him. That particular appellation was one Asami only used in tender, quiet moments. A light purr escaped him as Asami began to stroke his head.

“Are you upset?” Asami asked.

Akihito wrapped his arms around Asami’s waist, hiding his face. “Just a while ago, no one would ever look twice at me. But now that I’m yours, everyone just wants to steal me away without even thinking about how I feel. I hate that.”

Asami lightly scratched behind Akihito’s cat ears in a way he knew the kitten liked. Akihito lifted his head to rub into the touch, but paused when Asami caught his chin.

“You can’t really blame them, Aki-chan. After all, I do have impeccable taste.”

Asami’s breath whispered across Akihito’s stunned face, and he sighed as Asami titled his head back and kissed him. The embrace was long and intense, and Akihito panted as he broke it, his face beginning to flush. Asami brushed his fingertips along Akihito’s lips, and the kitten met his gaze.

“You should know well by now, kitten,” Asami murmured. “That I don’t like other people touching what I’ve marked as mine.”

Akihito shivered, and found himself getting lost in the dark shelter of Asami’s eyes. The words comforted him, and he rested his head against Asami’s chest.

“And if Fei Long touches you like that again,” Asami said, stroking Akihito’s hair. “You have my permission to bite him.”

A small smile quirked Akihito’s mouth and he nodded.

“That reminds me,” Asami said as he tapped at the screen of his phone. “Another one of your photographs has caught the interest of a celebrity. He wants to use it in the advertising for a charity event.”

Akihito looked up curiously. “Which one?”

“The one with the Inu and the bird nest.”

Akihito grunted, his tail beginning to swish as he remembered the day he had taken that picture. At Asami’s bidding, Akihito had delved into his interest in photography, spending more than a few hours learning about the features on his camera and editing photos. Kirishima frequently took him places that catered to his aesthetics, and as a result, Akihito had quite the portfolio. Asami’s connections had bolstered his efforts, and earned him the opportunity to do some interesting shoots. His favorite one was easily the time he’d gotten to repel off Tokyo Tower for a shoot for a business magazine. But he also enjoyed the quiet afternoons just taking candid shots of people and hybrids.

The photograph Asami was referring to had been taken while Akihito was up a tree in the city park. The height of his location made for some interesting angles, and his capricious photography luck had given him an unexpected shot. Nearby on a forked branch was a bird’s nest with a few pale blue eggs in it, but sadly, one had fallen out. By some miracle it had remained whole, and after taking a few pictures of it, Akihito debated whether or not he should climb down and retrieve it. But before he could decide, an Inu puppy had wandered over and found it in the grass, carefully picking it up. He gave a few frantic yips and a tall, adult inu had come over. The pup began to cry that the egg was separated from its family, and the taller Inu had picked him up and lifted him up towards the branch. As soon as the tearful pup had replaced the egg in the nest, his face lit up, and Akihito had snapped the shot.

A similar shot of a large, fierce looking male neko tenderly holding hands with a little girl had recently caught the attention of an actor with an eccentric streak. Though these days more and more celebrities were delving into the _avant garde_ trend of art made by hybrids. But while Asami’s connections got their patrons curious, it was Akihito’s talent that won them over. People often told him that his perspective was very unique, and his subject matter had raw, visual emotion to it. This was partly because unlike his professional shots, Akihito did not edit his candid shots of people. He usually adjusted the lighting and contrast, but left the blemishes and imperfections that others would have erased. When asked why he did this, he was at a loss what to say, but was able to put together a few words.

“They seem more honest to me that way. With many of my shots, I don’t look to capture physical beauty, but the beauty of a gesture. A person’s actions of kindness are far more powerful than their looks.”

A lot of people gushed over these words, and though Akihito did mean them, his patrons always seemed to take things too seriously. Akihito enjoyed taking pictures, and Asami had told him to master his interest. That was all there was to it. But a celebrity using one of his pictures for a charity event didn’t sound so bad.

“Also,” Asami said. “Shibuya Masako’s agent contacted us. She would like to you to assist with another modeling shoot.”

Akihito’s eyebrows rose. Shibuya Masako was a famous emancipated neko model and hybrid-rights activist. The two of them had met at an art museum gala, and Shibuya had been fascinated with him and his work. She had regaled her woes over the fact that she could never seem to find any hybrid photographers and her human ones were okay, but didn’t really understand her body language that well. She had given him her business card and contacted him not long after.

“When’s the shoot?” Akihito asked.

“In three weeks.”

“Why so far away?”

“Originally it was in two weeks, but since we are not going to be available that week, I asked them to reschedule.”

“Eh?” Akihito said, cocking his head. “What’s going on that week?”

“Don’t you remember? We are going to see an acquaintance of mine in America, then we are going to Hawaii for vacation.”

Akihito furrowed his brows in curiosity. Going all the way to America just to see someone?

“Who’s the friend?”

Asami looked down at him with amusement in his eyes. “You’ll just have to wait and see.”


	9. Resemblance

Akihito stared out the window of the limo in disbelief as they drove up to a large mansion out in the countryside of the Northeastern United States. After the fifteen hour plane ride from Japan, he had been plenty tired, but as they drove from the airport to the estate, he found some of his energy returning. The limo parked in front of the house and Akihito slid out after Asami, his ears and nose twitching curiously.

“Right this way, sir,” the driver said, gesturing inside. For about the fifth time since they left Japan, Akihito was grateful that Asami had him tutored in English for the past few months. He wasn’t nearly as fluent as his master, but still followed it pretty well.

They entered the mansion and Akihito went even more slack-jawed. Even though he had a pretty good idea of how wealthy Asami was, their penthouse was tiny compared to this giant, lavish house. But America in general seemed to be that way, everything was just bigger here.

“Ah, Mr. Asami,” a voice said from down the hall. “Welcome. It has been far too long.”

Akihito perked his ears in the direction of the voice and found himself looking at a neko in a three-piece suit just as rich as Asami’s. He was a picture of the western beauty that Japan idolized, with rich brown hair that ended in loose curls, pale skin, and cool green eyes. However, Akihito was surprised to note that this neko didn’t have a tail.

Asami stepped forward and shook the neko’s hand. “Good to see you, Thomas. Is Clarice overworking you as usual?”

“To the bone,” Thomas said with a wily smile. “Though to be honest, I wouldn’t really know what to do with free time anyway. And this must be your Takaba.”

“Yes,” Asami replied. “Akihito, I’d like you to meet Thomas Crawford, my friend’s personal secretary.”

Akihito automatically offered a bow, which Thomas returned with a smile.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you,” Thomas said. “Please enjoy yourselves as our guests and if you require anything, do not hesitate to let us know. Now, I imagine you could use some refreshment after your travelling. I believe Clarice said she would be having tea sent to the garden, so I’ll show you there.”

Thomas led the way down a long hallway and out a door that led to the backyard. The garden on the property was huge, and fragrance from the blooming flowers filled the summer air. His nose twitching curiously, Akihito stepped out onto the grass and sniffed a few plants. They smelled fantastic and he began to feel warm and calm. Thomas was showing Asami to a table set up on the lawn, and Asami looked over his shoulder when he realized that Akihito wasn’t with them. And when he saw his kitten rolling around on the grass and purring loudly, he was a little surprised.

Thomas suddenly sneezed and pressed a handkerchief to his nose. “Considering it’s his first time here, his reaction isn’t unusual.”

“What types of plants are in this garden?” Asami asked.

“Different varieties of neko nip and other herbs hybrids respond to. Clarice has funded a lot of research in hybrid aromatherapy, and she uses the herbs planted here as a sort of Zen garden. The smells are euphoric and they also evoke very primal, playful behavior. It’s done wonders for many of her wards, though if I remember correctly, Kyo was really sensitive to the plants the first time he came here too.”

“Kyo is Clarice’s Takaba?”

“Correct. I think he’s just finishing up in the pool but they both should be along soon. I’ll go check on the tea.”

In a hurry to get away from the strong smells, Thomas darted back inside. Asami lit a cigarette and studied Akihito, who seemed rather happy and dazed. He had to admit it was cute to see his kitten so enraptured.

The sound of footsteps caught his ears and Asami turned towards the patio. A middle-aged woman in stylish sundress approached and gave Asami a wide smile.

“Ryuichi,” she said as Asami took her hand in greeting. “How wonderful to see you again.”

“Likewise, Clarice,” Asami replied. “The market treating you well these days?”

“Quite,” Clarice said. “Or so Thomas tells me. I’m so busy with a few new hybrid arrivals I’ve barely had time for work.”

From across the lawn, Akihito had caught sight of a grasshopper and after a bit of prowling, suddenly sprang forward on all fours and tried to seize it. Both of the nearby humans noticed this and when Clarice saw Akihito, Asami knew they probably wouldn’t be talking business any time soon. Her expression seemed to both light up with interest and soften at the same time.

“And that must be Akihito,” Clarice said.

Asami nodded, noting her shinning eyes with amusement. If there ever was an unwavering hybrid lover in the world, it was Clarice Hall.

“Oh Ryuichi,” she said adoringly. “He’s beautiful. You wouldn’t mind, would you?”

“Not at all, Clarice,” Asami replied. He was about to call out to Akihito, but Clarice held up a hand and approached the kit herself. Akihito was still distracted with his hunt, but stopped when she came up to him.

“Hello, Akihito,” Clarice smiled, holding out her hand with her palm up. Akihito was a little shy as she reached towards him, but his nose suddenly twitched as he was hit with the most tantalizing smell. He leaned forward and allowed Clarice to stroke his head, and when she began to scratch a certain spot under his chin, his ears vibrated and he purred loudly. In a matter of minutes, Akihito was sprawled on the lawn again in bliss as Clarice kneeled next to him, rubbing his belly in small, soothing circles.

Asami had long known of Clarice’s skill with skittish and abused hybrids, but seeing his stubborn Akihito succumb to it so quickly was stunning. He came a little closer and continued to watch with interest as he smoked.

“You are absolutely lovely, Akihito,” Clarice said with a smile. “How old is he, Asami?”

“Almost twenty.”

“Just a bit younger than Kyo. It’s fascinating. I can see a lot of resemblance between them, but many differences too. Kyo acted just like this when he first came into the garden, though Takabas are especially sensitive to aromatherapy. I wonder what’s keeping him.”

Just then, Thomas reappeared with a butler who bought out a tray of tea and light appetizers.

“Kyo is on his way,” Thomas said, keeping his distance from the potent plants. “He got distracted in the pool.”

Clarice laughed under her breath as Thomas headed back inside. “I suspected as much. I assume Akihito has a lot of energy, Ryuichi?”

“Very much so. He’ll run on the treadmill for hours.”

“Kyo is the same way, though he does the majority of his exercise in the pool. I’ve never seen a neko who loves water so much. I swear he’s part fish.

“Now I will warn you that Kyo is very wary of strangers, which is why I wanted to have tea out here. The scents will help him to relax, though he still may not even talk. Of course this means Thomas can’t join us, but I imagine he’s far happier at his desk anyways.”

“Thomas was your first neko, wasn’t he?” Asami inquired.

“Yes,” Clarice smiled. “Eighteen years ago, I found him by the side of the road as a kitten. An idiotic breeder had tried to partially dock his tail which led to a terrible infection. When that bastard realized that he’d just ‘ruined’ a prize pedigree neko, he abandoned him to die.

“Thomas ended up having to have his entire tail amputated, and when I discovered the circumstances, I was irrevocably livid. Naturally, I tracked the breeder down and put him out of business for good, but over time, I’ve become thankful for that situation. Thomas’ companionship was a great blessing to me and spurred my desire to help other abused hybrids. Not to mention since he’s emancipated he practically runs my household and business enterprises single-handedly. He’s the envy of all my partners.”

Asami listened patiently to Clarice’s words, knowing how important the subject was to her. But his gaze shifted as he saw a figure heading towards them from the opposite end of the lawn. Much like Clarice had studied Akihito, Asami was greatly intrigued by the newcomer.

The neko was about the same height and build as Akihito, but his light rust coloring and prominent black markings almost gave him the appearance of a fox hybrid. His tail was long-haired and bushy, and he was very striking. But just as Clarice said, when the neko noticed Asami’s gaze, he was hesitant to join them.

“There you are, darling,” Clarice called, standing up and brushing at her dress. “Come over and meet our guests.”

At his mistress’ bidding, Kyo approached, and his tension seemed to dissipate as he breathed in the smells of the garden. He went straight to Clarice and stood closely at her side, much like Akihito did with Asami when he was uncomfortable.

“Kyo, I’d like you to meet Ryuichi Asami and Akihito Takaba,” Clarice said, rubbing his shoulder. Kyo offered a bow, and while he avoided eye contact with Asami, his attention lingered on Akihito, who was starting to realize how silly he was acting. He got up from the lawn and returned Kyo’s bow, though neither of them said anything.

“Now why don’t we all sit down and have some tea?” Clarice said, gesturing to the table. The four of them sat down and began to enjoy the refreshments.

“So,” Clarice said as she stirred a lemon slice into her tea. “I understand that Akihito is very adept at photography?”

“Yes,” Asami replied. Seeing how both Takabas had gone a little shy, their owners carried on the conversation themselves. “It consumes more than a great deal of his time, and I’m pleased with his initiative in mastering his natural talent.”

Clarice smiled. “Passionate is an understatement when it comes to Takabas. Once they take on something they love, they can’t put it down. I could lock Kyo in his music room for six months and never hear a complaint.”

“What instruments does he play?”

“Violin, bass, saxophone, trumpet, and piano of course, but the cello is his favorite.”

“That’s quite a variety.”

“He experiments with many different instruments. Recently he’s been fiddling with a dulcimer, mainly because his bagpipe playing was driving my Inus into a frenzy.

“It never ceases to amaze me,” Clarice continued, reaching over to scratch behind Kyo’s ears. “He can pick up any sort of instrument from drums to the accordion and fiddle with it, and in just a few hours he’ll be playing it perfectly.

“The first time it happened was after Kyo was released from the hospital following the surgeries on his neck. He had a lot of free time and there happened to be a piano in the penthouse we were staying at. Thomas got Kyo a beginner book so that he could play around with it if he got bored. Three weeks later, Thomas comes in the front door and hears Kyo playing Rachmaninoff in perfect time. He dropped an entire bottle of red wine all over the carpet.”

Clarice smiled warmly as Kyo slipped closer to her, resting his head on her shoulder and purring as she petted his orange mop.

“He’s actually playing in a strings quartet at Carnegie Hall this fall. There are going to be some prominent music critics there and we’re very excited.”

“Congratulations,” Asami replied.

“Thank you, Ryuichi,” Clarice said. “It is the greatest feeling in the world to see one of my recovered hybrids succeed, and Kyo even more so because of all those extra obstacles. To think that his beautiful talent might never have been uncovered just because of a stigma with no merit. Just because he was a Takaba, Hybrid Control didn’t even want to try to save him. They said he was a lost cause, incorrigible, and he could never be tamed.

“Look at him now!” Clarice said, hugging Kyo’s neck as he rubbed affectionately against her arm. “He wouldn’t harm a fly. Kyo had been raised by ferals since he was a kitten. He was confused and lived in constant fear of the other nekos attacking him. It was months before he could sleep without the door bolted shut. All he needed was someone who could earn his trust. I’ve had many, many hybrids in my care, Ryuichi, but none of them touched me in the way Kyo did. He is my greatest treasure, and I’m going to take my love and move things a step further.”

“What do you mean?” Asami asked.

“I’ve finally tracked down a young, seme Takaba who’s in foster care. I’ve begun the process of adoption and if everything goes well, he should be with us here in a few months. I intend to breed him with Kyo. Imagine it, Ryuichi: I’m going to show the world what a properly raised Takaba can accomplish. Maybe it will even help undo a bit of the damage.”

Asami hummed in reply. “An admirable feat, Clarice. I look forward to seeing how things progress.”

“So tell me more about Akihito,” Clarice entreated. “How did you two meet?”

Asami’s dark eyes turned and locked with Akihito’s. The kitten’s gaze was calm and peaceful, nothing like the bloodshot, teary eyes dilated with fear he had seen that rainy night last spring.

“Circumstances were not exactly kind to him during our initial meeting, but I can say with certainty that I’m glad they happened. Akihito has satisfied a piece of myself I didn’t even know was deficient.”

A blush crept across Akihito’s face. Even though he hadn’t really understood half of the big English words Asami used, he had understood ‘satisfied.’ And if Asami was satisfied, then he was as well.

Following Kyo’s lead, Akihito got out of his seat and slid into Asami’s oversized lounge chair, pressing against his side and curling his tail around his thigh. Asami’s large, warm hand rested against his hip, and Akihito began to purr as he snuggled closer. Clarice regarded the two thoughtfully and she had an idea for a small gift for Asami.

Akihito closed his eyes, his hazy mind feeling as tranquil as the gentle rolling waves of an ocean tide. He was with Asami, and they would always be together. And right then, he could not think of a time in his life when he had been happier. He could let go of his dark past, because the future he was headed towards was growing brighter by the day.


	10. Cat

Akihito shook his wet head as he waded his way through the shallow ocean water, a surfboard tucked underneath his arm. Their vacation to Hawaii had been extremely fun so far. He had gotten pretty good at riding the waves in only three days, but the sun was starting to set and it was time to call it a day. His feet sank in the wet sand as he made it ashore and over to Asami’s lounging chair. Asami had just shut a novel he was reading and stretched his arms, getting up as Akihito approached.

“Well Akihito,” Asami said. “What should we eat for dinner? I imagine you’re famished by now.”

“I could eat a whole one of those barbequed pigs,” Akihito replied wistfully.

“I don’t know about that, but we could try the luau restaurant in the hotel.”

“Honestly, I don’t care,” Akihito said. “Just put food in front of me.”

Asami chuckled under his breath and lead the way to the outdoor restaurant attached to the hotel. True to form, Akihito ate almost twice his weight in food, and Asami mused that it was a good thing he had been running around non-stop, or the American cuisine was sure to increase his girth. But a vacation was a vacation, and Asami was enjoying the down time with his kit. In fact, tonight he had something extra special planned. Clarice had given him a gift before they’d left her estate, and he finally wanted to make use of it. So after Akihito had gorged himself to his heart’s content, Asami stood and sweetly rubbed his head between his ears.

“Come on, let’s head back.”

Akihito followed Asami back to the top floor of the hotel where their condo was. Akihito retreated to the bathroom and pulled off his wetsuit, stepping into the shower and rinsing the sand and salt away. When he came out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist, he noticed Asami fiddling with a few things on the wet bar.

“What’s that?” Akihito asked as he shrugged on clean clothes. Asami came over and handed him a tall glass of brown liquid, but it didn’t look like alcohol.

“Clarice gave me a present for you before we left,” Asami replied. “It’s a tea brewed from some of the neko herbs in her garden. Add a little rum and tequila and you have yourself a drink.”

Akihito tentatively sniffed the glass and was surprised to find that it smelled really good. He sipped it and relished the different spices in the tea that seemed to mask the burn of the alcohol. The taste of it was addicting and before he knew it, he had downed the whole glass.

“Is there more?” he asked. Asami set his glass of bourbon aside and made him another, watching the change in his demeanor with interest. The kitten downed his second glass much more quickly, his eyes beginning to grow foggy.    

Asami guided Akihito over to the plush couches and sat down with the kitten leaning against his side. Akihito seemed a little drowsy and inebriated even though Asami hadn’t put as much alcohol in the second drink. He knew the kitten’s tolerance wasn’t that low, so it had to be the tea working as well. Clarice had mentioned it would make Akihito relaxed and frisky, but from the smile on her face, Asami had easily deduced that there was more.

Asami placed a hand on Akihito’s head and stroked his hair, making him purr a little louder than normal.

“Are you tired?” Asami asked.

“A little,” Akihito replied. He began to nuzzle Asami’s chest as he was pleasantly scratched between the ears.

“That tea was really good,” he said, a bit of excitement creeping up on him as Asami turned on the stereo. The music that played was jazzy and smooth, a taste Akihito had acquired in Asami’s care. Come to think of it, there were a lot of things he probably never would’ve tried if not for Asami. And he could think of more than one occasion where Asami had exposed him to certain things several times so his curiosity would be peaked. As his thoughts progressed in several directions, he had the revelation that maybe Asami understood him so well because he could think like a feline. And upon picturing his master with cat ears and a tail, he was simultaneously struck with lust and giggles.

“What are you laughing about?” Asami asked.

“Nothing, really,” Akihito smiled. “Except that I think you’re part cat, just like me.”

Asami’s eyebrow quirked in question. “What’s going on in that head of yours? The tea didn’t make you delirious, did it?”

“No, I just think you’re capricious. Like me. We may be really different from each other, but I think we get along go well because deep down inside, we’re the same.”

Asami gently lifted Akihito’s chin, allowing their eyes to meet for a silent moment before that familiar glint flared in his gaze. Akihito’s tail curled in anticipation as he waited for Asami to kiss him, but he waited in vain. Asami suddenly stood, setting his drink down and glancing over his shoulder.

“Capricious, am I?” he replied with a slight smile. But before Akihito could respond, Asami began to head down the hallway to the master bedroom.

“I think I’ll take a shower,” Asami said, shutting the adjoining bathroom door and smiling to himself as he pulled his dark blue polo off. Clarice had said to wait about a half hour for the tea to kick in, and it had been about twenty minutes. A quick shower and he was certain there would be a surprise for him ready on the other side of that door. He washed off the kiss of the beach and slipped on a terrycloth bathrobe, toweling off his hair briefly before going back into the bedroom. And what he immediately saw made him pause.

“What do you think you’re doing?” Asami asked.

The vision that greeted him on the bed was stirringly ideal. Akihito, only wearing his briefs, laying on his stomach with his tail curled over his back seductively. Whatever else Clarice had put in that tea certainly was working, and Asami was quite pleased.

“Waiting for you,” Akihito said with a sly cat grin. “You’re taking too long.”

Akihito’s bushy tail began to tip-tap as a smile spread over Asami’s face. He crossed his arms, but didn’t step forward, making the kitten pucker his lips angrily.

“Asami!” he whined. Frustrated, he rolled onto his back and began to trace his fingers around his torso in an effort to entice his master. Asami could already see a wet stain at the front of Akihito’s briefs.

“Maybe if you asked politely,” Asami teased, still in the mood to toy with him.

Akihito growled. “Fine. _Please_ get your goddamned ass over here and fuck me silly.”

A bark of a laugh exploded out of Asami’s mouth in a sudden burst that surprised both of them. But Akihito found himself smiling when Asami continued to chuckle for a few minutes. He’d never heard Asami laugh like that before. It was a funny sound.

Finally regaining control of himself, Asami undid the belt of his robe and let it slip off his shoulders to the floor. He approached the bed and hovered over Akihito.

“You cheeky little punk,” Asami whispered into his ear, making Akihito’s breath heavier. “So you want me to fuck you silly?”

“Y—yes, please.”

“Well, I’ve never been one to deny my little sex kitten a good ramming with my cock. Do you want to taste it first?”

Akihito nodded dumbfoundedly and got up onto his knees as Asami laid down at the head of the bed. Akihito crawled in between his strong thighs and took hold of Asami’s hardening cock, lapping at it with his rough tongue. As it grew bigger, Akihito slid the head into his mouth, and was pleased to hear a slight hum from his master. He had gotten so much better at these, and it didn’t feel gross and forced like it did with his past partners. Actually, he’d rather come to enjoy it.

Akihito let out a heavy breath as Asami shifted and guided his head away from his groin. The kitten waited for Asami to choose the position, but when his master didn’t move, he understood.

“Come on, Aki-chan,” Asami crooned, beckoning him.

Flushed with lust, Akihito straddled Asami’s waist, shivering as he felt large hands grab his hips and spread his ass cheeks apart. Akihito cried out as Asami slid a finger into him, plunging into the warm cavern and wriggling. He writhed in Asami’s arms as a warm tingling began to pulse through his veins, the sensation rapidly increasing in intensity. Was it something in that tea? Akihito knew he wasn’t in heat, but the crazy feeling was so similar.

“Ohhhh,” he moaned as Asami slipped in a second digit, stretching him deeper and wider. His own heat juices had even kicked in and made him delightfully slick. Asami spent a few more minutes ramming his fingers into Akihito and watching his expressions. But they were hardly going to be satisfied with just a finger fuck. Akihito began to clench and mewl as Asami withdrew his fingers and positioned them for the main act.

A loud, breathy moan flew out of Akihito’s mouth as Asami penetrated him, and his entire body shuddered in delight. Asami smiled again. Akihito was already in a frenzy and they hadn’t even gotten started.

_Thank you Clarice,_ Asami thought, thrusting his hips upward. Akihito howled and moaned at the thrill and intensity of the position. He was a little too discombobulated to do much of the work, but still managed to move in time with Asami.

“You’re wet, Aki-chan,” Asami smiled. “You must be enjoying yourself.”

Akihito felt the build and release of fluid being forced out of him and trickling down his ass, but it only seemed to excite him even more.

“Yes! Yes! God yes!” he cried, spilling groans at every turn. Asami had never heard him be so vocal, not even when he had been in heat. It was a nice change, so Asami decided to build on it.

“Do you like being filled up by my cock, kitten?” Asami growled with another thrust.

“Yes!”

“Do you?”

“ _Yes_!”

“I’m going to fuck your tight hole till you can’t think straight.”

“God yes!” Akihito howled, the dirty talk inflaming him even more. “Fuck me harder, master!”

“Good boy,” Asami replied roughly. “Now master’s going to make you come.”

Asami shifted Akihito backwards to make the position even deeper. He began to thrust steadily and tears gathered in the corners of the kitten’s eyes as he screamed in ecstasy. Akihito came hard, his body shuddering and tightening around Asami’s cock. A few more thrusts and Asami came as well. The kitten slumped forward and let out a few light coughs as he regained his breath. His throat was raw from screaming, and his hips still ached sweetly with release.

Asami carefully withdrew and Akihito rolled off his chest, snuggling into the crook of his arm. Asami pulled the bed sheet over him and scratched his ears, enjoying Akihito’s loud post-coital purr. He knew their night was far from over, but it was still nice to have a quiet moment. Having Akihito next to him on a warm evening, a twinge of orange still lingering in the night sky, felt like the most natural thing in the world to Asami.

_Funny how such a chaotic event could end up making my life more “normal,”_ Asami thought, a slight smile crossing his face.

“What’s so funny?” Akihito asked, resting his chin on Asami’s chest.

“Nothing,” Asami replied, pulling them together for another kiss.

“Capricious,” Akihito muttered, making Asami’s smile wider.

“But of course. Who better to understand a cat than a cat?”

Akihito grinned back at Asami and settled into his master’s embrace, his mind as still and peaceful as the ocean under the full moon.

Asami, on the other hand, was making a firm mental note to buy some of Clarice’s stock, and even more if she gave him the recipe for that tea.

Everything was as it should be.

 

The End.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading and i hope you enjoyed! Subscribe for future Finder fics and others!  
>  TBF101


End file.
